Pretexto E Descoberta
by Lara Boger
Summary: Já tinha aceitado que as garotas estavam certas sobre o fato de a diferença entre ódio e paixão estar apenas a um passo e também que os sentimentos por ele já estarem ultrapassando o limite de uma amizade, mas... amor?


**DISCLAIMER: **Charlie´s Angels, e Cybercops não me pertencem. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

PS: Essa fic faz parte de uma série de crossovers de _As Panteras_ e _Cybercops _sempre tendo como foco o casal Alex (Lucy Liu) e Osamu (Ryuma Sassaki - cyber mercúrio)

* * *

**_Pretexto e Descoberta_**

- Você está com febre.

- Não, não estou.

- Não sou eu quem está dizendo isso. É o termômetro.

- Está quebrado.

- Está dizendo que o termômetro que eu comprei hoje lá em uma loja do centro e que custou os olhos da cara está quebrado? – perguntou, irônica.

- Você sabe que todos esses produtos vem da China, não sabe? E ainda espera que funcionem direito?

- Ok, novato, lembre-me de processar o dono da loja... – disse, enquanto via os números sumirem do visor daquele aparelho vítima de acusação injusta – Lembre-me também de te bater quando a febre abaixar.

- Eu não estou com febre!

- Ahã... o termômetro pode até estar falhando, o que não é o caso. Mas a minha mão me diz que você está ardendo. – argumentou, colocando as costas da mão em sua testa percebendo o quanto a sua pele estava quente.

- Protesto! – protestou Osamu, deitado no sofá.

- Indeferido. – respondeu, calmamente enquanto olhou para o lado, procurando por alguém que pudesse ajudar e viu Natalie passando pela sala, sem parecer se dar conta da presença dos dois. – Natalie! Pode vir aqui um minuto?

- É claro! – aproximou-se, como se estivesse cantarolando. – O que houve? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Nós só estamos tentando resolver um pequeno impasse aqui. Será que pode ver a temperatura dele?

- Sim, claro. – solícita, Natalie tocou a testa e o seu pescoço dele. O sorriso em seu rosto foi desvanecendo aos poucos, dando ao seu rosto jovial uma expressão preocupada. – Ei, o que andou aprontando? Você está ardendo!

- Dois a um. – disse Alex, piscando um olho para ele. – Você perdeu, novato.

Osamu aceitou a derrota, a contragosto. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, afundando no sofá. Alex poderia até rir, se não estivesse ficando preocupada demais pra isso.

- O que andou aprontando?

- Eu não aprontei nada.

- Nada? Não se fica com quase 40°C à toa.

- O quê? Tudo isso? – Naty perguntou, alarmada.

- Foi o que o termômetro indicou. Ele ficou teimando comigo dizendo que não, isso não era febre... que o pobre termômetro estava quebrado. – ressaltou bem a última frase, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas sua resposta ficou por conta apenas de um sorriso pequeno, dado sem grande disposição. Ele realmente devia estar se sentindo mal. – O que está sentindo?

- Nada. Só estou cansado.

- Não está com frio?

- Não.

- Então por que está todo encolhido?

- É mais confortável, dá pra ser?

- Paciente difícil, Alex?

- Com certeza. Acho melhor levá-lo pra cama.

- Não precisa. Tá bom aqui. – Osamu se manifestou.

- Não é confortável pra você.

- É sim. Aqui está ótimo!

- Indeferido! – protestou a garota, disposta a se impor. – Você vai pra cama, sim.

Natalie começou a rir, imaginando que aquela seria uma batalha de titãs e pensando no absurdo que era a situação, afinal os dois viviam como cão e gato, e agora aquela preocupação toda.

- E quem vai me obrigar a ir para lá?

- EU! Vai encarar?!

- Ei... gente... – Natalie tentou interromper, mas foi como se nada pudesse pará-los. Sua voz era o mesmo que nada.

- Você escolhe, novato: ou vai de livre e espontânea vontade e com as próprias pernas...

- ...Ou...?

- ... ou eu mesma te carrego até lá.

- Ah, du-vi-do!

A descrença dele pareceu soar como música aos ouvidos de Alex, que parecia apenas querer um pretexto mínimo para demonstrar o seu poder.

- Ah, é? Então é assim? Foi você quem pediu.

Alex praticamente avançou sobre o sofá, e puxando-lhe os braços conseguiu colocá-lo sentado, a um passo de fazê-lo ficar de pé. Osamu, dificultando ao máximo os movimentos dela, ria, querendo saber como uma garota pequena e magra como ela conseguiria mais do que aquilo. E não demorou muito para descobrir:

Com um movimento rápido, ela simplesmente planejava carregá-lo nas costas. Puxou-lhe o braço e pendurou-lhe o corpo.

Um esforço desnecessário? Alex não achava que fosse. Não ia deixar que logo o novato a desacatasse. E não quando tinha a melhor das intenções com ele. Não podia brincar com uma febre daquelas e fazer o que Osamu queria.

- Ei! Ei! Espera aí! – ele protestou, sentindo os pés não tocarem mais o chão. – Espera aí, Alex!

Ela o atendeu, colocando-o novamente no chão mas segurando seu braço. Estava sorrindo ao ouvi-lo entregar-se dessa forma, mas quando olhou seu rosto, ficou alarmada. Ele estava pálido, parecia suar frio.

- Eu... eu só...

- Shh... você não está em condições de ficar em pé. Precisa ficar deitado. Vem, eu te ajudo.

Natalie correu para junto deles, pegando o outro braço de Osamu, ajudando-o a apoiar-se. Logo sentiram o corpo dele pesar, obrigando-as assim a se esforçarem para não deixá-lo cair. Quando colocaram-no na cama, perceberam que ele estava desacordado.

- E ainda dizia que não era nada... – Alex disse, num sussurro, enquanto tirava os calçados dos pés de Osamu e buscava um edredom para cobri-lo. – Está queimando... preciso de compressas.

- Certo, eu cuido disso. – Natalie saiu do quarto, quase correndo.

Sem demora, as compressas estavam prontas. Alex já as usava, colocando-as na testa de Osamu, ainda desacordado, embora parecesse apenas dormir.

- Alex, como é que ele foi ficar assim?

- E eu que sei? Na certa foi naquela última tarefa. Osamu correu na chuva, lembra? Ele ficou encharcado até os ossos, e ainda por cima estava frio.

- É mesmo. – lembrou-se – Só pode ser isso. E qual a temperatura dele agora?

- A mesma coisa. Quase 40°C. Se a febre não ceder, vou levá-lo pro hospital.

- É mais seguro mesmo... está realmente mal.

- Aposto que queria ficar no sofá porque sabia que não ia agüentar andar. – disse, em voz alta, embora não falasse pra outra pessoa e sim para si mesma – Mas eu tinha que obrigá-lo a vir e...

- Fica calma, Alex. Você fez o certo. – olhou para a amiga, que apenas meneou a cabeça em resposta, ainda mantendo o olhar fixo sobre ele.

Logo Natalie deixou-os a sós. Alex dissera com veemência que poderia cuidar dele sozinha. Preferia ter privacidade para pensar e expressar seu nervosismo, aproveitando que o alvo de ambas as coisas não estava consciente para saber disso.

Enquanto esperava que as compressas abaixassem sua febre, lembrou-se dos momentos que julgava serem os causadores de sua doença. Osamu a defendera de um ataque, salvando-a de um provável atentado e perseguira os sujeitos numa corrida no meio da chuva. De certa forma, era a responsável por ele estar daquele jeito. Osamu se preocupara com sua segurança naquela noite, expondo-se aos riscos de uma perseguição noturna em lugares desertos.

Ele se importava... e isso a deixou feliz porque também se importava com Osamu.

Sentada no chão, ao lado da cama e bem da sua altura, permitiu-se a arriscar o gesto mais íntimo que já tivera com ele: um afago nos cabelos.

Observou-o, aproveitando a proteção que sua inconsciência lhe dava. Percebeu a respiração leve, a temperatura de sua pele, que continuava muito quente, embora pouco menos que da primeira vez... o rosto abatido pela fraqueza de doenças que vem sem aviso. Osamu poderia até se fazer de forte, mas não conseguiria sê-lo o tempo todo.

Era um sentimento tão estranho... já admitira para si mesmo que se importava com o novato, mas nunca parara para medir ou questionar o tamanho dessa importância. E vê-lo frágil daquele jeito não lhe deixava grandes alternativas.

_Parece uma criança, _constatou, sem se dar conta de que estava sorrindo. Osamu realmente parecia uma criança enquanto dormia. Parecia frágil, e agora realmente estava devido à febre. Trocou a compressa, colocando outra sobre sua testa, observando atentamente sua reação... ele gemera, seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão que não era nada comum.

"_Dor?"_ ela pensou, alarmada. Seria isso mesmo? Se fosse, teria de levá-lo para o hospital. Não ia deixá-lo assim. Normalmente mal reagia contra dor, e agora isso?

Nada disso. Não ia deixar que Osamu pudesse ainda sentir-se pior do que aquilo. Ele a protegera quando precisou, mesmo que não houvesse pedido. Então ela lhe faria o mesmo: cuidaria dele, mesmo que não lhe pedissem. Osamu merecia.

Logo viu o rosto voltar ao normal, tornando-se sereno como o de costume. O mesmo com a respiração, tão leve quanto alguns minutos antes. Talvez não fosse dor e sim delírios pelo efeito da febre. Relembrando os velhos tempos talvez...

Bom, talvez dor e delírio não estivessem tão longe assim. Pelo menos quando sabia de tudo que ele passara antes de chegar ali. O ZAC, as acusações... tudo.

Mais uma vez fez um carinho em seus cabelos. Osamu pareceu sentir o toque, relaxando e isso a incentivou a continuar. Na verdade Alex precisava apenas de um pretexto para cumprir sua vontade crescente de estar perto dele. Claro que não arriscaria a fazer isso quando estivesse acordado.

Será que era bobagem sua? Já tinha aceitado o fato de que as garotas estavam certas sobre a diferença entre ódio e paixão estar apenas a um passo... e também que os sentimentos por ele já estarem ultrapassando o limite de uma amizade, mas ... amor?

Bom, nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Poderia se considerar apaixonada por ter uma pontinha... só uma pontinha de ciúmes quando o via com aquela cliente que estavam protegendo? Só por que ela investia em Osamu, descaradamente? E só por que sentia o sangue ferver ao perceber o sorriso que, hora ou outra ele dedicava a ela?

Não, não queria dizer muita coisa. Talvez fosse melhor esquecer disso. Não queria se distrair porque ele precisava de cuidados. Sentiu sua pele quente, mas agora também úmida de suor. Um bom sinal: Osamu estava reagindo contra a febre.

Foi até o armário e pegou uma camisa limpa, para poder trocá-lo. Com algum esforço, levantou-lhe o corpo, para tirar a peça que usava e vestir-lhe a nova. Depois, cobriu-o novamente.

Já estava pensando no que poderia fazer. Osamu certamente acordaria fraco, então teria de fazê-lo comer. Como também provavelmente não estaria sentindo fome nenhuma, teria de ser algo leve. Do mesmo modo, também já estava pensando no discurso que faria quando estivesse acordado. Não um discurso, uma bronca.

Teve um bom tempo para planejar tudo. As palavras que diria já estavam praticamente na ponta da língua, prontas para serem pronunciadas assim que o visse acordar. Ficou ao seu lado sob esse pretexto, mas também esquecendo-se do tom ríspido que usaria com ele, ao continuar a acarinhá-lo.

O ritual ainda demorou quase uma hora, durando o tempo em que Alex percebeu-o recobrando a consciência, ao mexer a mão e a cabeça, abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente, demorando a encontrar o foco, e tendo em seu rosto a primeira visão.

- Alex? – ouviu-o perguntar.

- Eu mesma. Tudo bem?

- O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou quando te levantei pra trazer pra cá. Não se lembra?

- Pouco. Você disse que eu estava com febre.

- Ainda está, na verdade. – colocou a mão na testa dele, novamente e constatou o óbvio. – O termômetro _made in China_ não está quebrado. Está ardendo, Saionji. Definitivamente está doente.

- Droga... – ouviu-o dizer, mais parecendo praguejar contra si mesmo do que a ofendendo. – Isso não podia ter acontecido...

Viu-o fazendo esforço para levantar o corpo, sentar talvez, mas Osamu franziu o rosto, tornando sua feição serena, em traços de dor. Gemeu, massageando as têmporas, sentindo fortes pontadas na cabeça, mas Alex não o deixou continuar. Pegou seus braços, empurrando-o delicadamente de volta para a cama.

- E por que não? Por acaso tinha algum compromisso marcado? – gracejou, pronta para começar a bronca.

- Eu não queria dar trabalho, Alex. – respondeu, parecendo triste, vencido.

- Com saúde não se brinca e nem se ignora, Saionji. E se tivesse caído desse jeito no meio da rua? E se não tivesse ninguém por perto pra ajudar? Deu um susto na gente quando desmaiou daquele jeito!

- Desculpe... – seu tom de voz era fraco, e sua expressão terrivelmente abatida. Seus olhos estavam pequenos, e Osamu lhe pareceu mais frágil do que nunca – Sinto muito. Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Esquece o que eu disse. Não esquenta a cabeça, certo? – sorriu, tentando dissipar o clima que seu princípio de bronca criou, esquecendo-se das palavras duras que tanto planejara dizer.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui?

- Desde um pouco antes de você cair duro... umas duas horas, eu acho.

- Estou te dando trabalho, né? – perguntou, embora aquilo mais parecesse uma conclusão - Desculpa.

- Até onde sei, novato, está desse jeito por minha causa. De qualquer jeito, não é trabalho nenhum. Se cooperar comigo vai ser mais fácil ainda. Acha que pode fazer isso?

- Acho que sim. – riu, baixo. Alex ficou aliviada ao vê-lo sorrir ainda que fosse um pouco.

- Como se sente?

- Dolorido e com dor de cabeça. Parece que estou pesando uma tonelada!

- Imagino. Está com fome?

- Não, nem um pouco.

- Mas precisa comer, está muito fraco. – levantou-se da cama, pronta para ir a cozinha. – Preparo uma coisa bem leve, só pra que não fique de estômago vazio.

Ela estava saindo, quando ouviu seu nome na voz fraca e baixa de Osamu. Alex, que já estava no umbral da porta, virou-se imediatamente para saber o que era.

- Obrigado... por tudo.

Ela sorriu para ele, tentando fazê-lo de forma calma embora não se sentisse assim. Parecia que seu coração ia disparar. Sentiu seus dedos tamborilarem o umbral da porta, numa forma inconsciente de aliviar a tensão.

- Não há de quê, novato. E aí? Acha que uma sopa desce?

Logo após a resposta positiva, ela tratou de sair rápido do quarto e praticamente correr até a cozinha. Não queria que ele visse seu rosto, que julgava estar vermelho, porque sentia-o quente. Não por febre, como ele e sim por vergonha.

Derreteu-se toda quando ouviu-o agradecer, mesmo sem motivo.

Amoleceu seu coração e sua vontade de lhe dar uma bronca, vê-lo constrangido.

Teve vontade de se jogar em cima dele e abraçá-lo, achando irresistível sua carinha de cão sem dono.

Droga! Agora sim tinha a certeza! Ultrapassara a linha tênue que separava o ódio do "algo mais." Estava gostando de seu parceiro!

Mas... como ia ser? Não sabia se conseguiria olhar para ele sem deixar que isso transparecesse! E se percebesse???

Respirou fundo, tentando deixar de pensar em si para preparar a sopa. Não dava pra se controlar, rindo de si mesma por parecer uma garotinha que acabava de encontrar o primeiro amor e por ter de cuidar dele e ter um pretexto tão grande para se aproximar, e sem poder dizer a verdade!

Mas... por que não? Pra que manter em segredo?

Não sabia. Por ele? Por si mesma? E se ele risse? Se Osamu a achasse ridícula? E se...? E se...?

"_Ridícula! Ridícula! Ridícula!"_ condenou-se por seus pensamentos. Não era pra ser tão difícil, afinal ele certamente não seria o primeiro, mas nunca a sua mente tinha ficado tão confusa! Sempre que quisera seduzir, ou atrair alguém sempre fora tão fácil... o que estava acontecendo agora?

"Amor de verdade", alguém lhe diria se ouvisse sua pergunta. "Você está realmente apaixonada".

Isso era bom ou ruim?

Não sabia dizer, apenas o que tinha de fazer: não para conquistá-lo, pois tinha algo mais importante para pensar naquele momento. Precisava fazer a sopa, ou ele morreria de inanição antes que pudesse saber de seus sentimentos.

Nunca uma doença foi tão oportuna. Nada poderia ter feito com que tivesse essa oportunidade única de estar próxima a Osamu. Nada mais poderia tê-la levado a melhor descoberta de sua vida.

Não o primeiro amor, mas aquele que seria verdade e que poderia ser, com certeza, o melhor deles: o amor verdadeiro.

** FIM**


End file.
